


Objects from the End of Days

by wanttobeatree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Future Fic, Gen, Multimedia, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contents of curse box #3 (DW0809-KZ) are as follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects from the End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ.

The contents of **curse box #3 (DW0809-KZ)** are as follows:

 

#1 **WRITTEN NOTE** , date & origin unknown (December 2008? See Leavenworth Massacre. See also: Lawrence, Kansas):

#2 **VIDEOTAPE** circa 2008, transcriber unknown (November 11, Palo Alto disaster? See also: Henriksen, Victor 19??-2008. See also: Winchesters, legend of the):
    
    
     HENRIKSEN-WINCHESTER #2, FROM ? TO 10:24 AM
    
    
    
    Error in recording. Tape begins at 10:17 AM.
    
    
    HENRIKSEN:  [indistinct]and in return, you can tell me something about what your brother was doing in Topeka, or 
                Denver, or Salt Lake City, or
    
    WINCHESTER: he didn’t, he didn’t do anything.
    
    HENRIKSEN:  Funny you should say that, cause we got multiple security tapes and a hundred eye-witness reports 
                telling us otherwise.
    
    WINCHESTER: Denver says the darndest things.
    
    HENRIKSEN:  You’re protecting him. I get it. It’s what you were trained to do, part of daddy’s fucked up little 
                crusade
    
    WINCHESTER: shut the hell up about our dad
    
    HENRIKSEN:  and, hell, maybe everything in St Louis and Milwaukee was just you covering up for him, I don’t know. 
                What I do know is that little Sammy has been spending the past coupla months doing the kinda shit they 
                don’t even show in the movies, and you’re facing death row unless you start talking. You understand 
                what I’m saying? Do you understand?
    
    WINCHESTER: Sure, sure.
    
    HENRIKSEN:  Well?
    
    WINCHESTER: Well, how about them Red Sox?
    
    HENRIKSEN:  Goddammit, I never thought I’d have to say this, but I’m trying to help you.
    
    WINCHESTER: If you really wanna help, you could scratch my nose. It’s driving me
    
    HENRIKSEN:  okay
    
    WINCHESTER: crazy
    
    HENRIKSEN:  Topeka, June 3, Sam skins and disembowels three women, all in mid-twenties, using what we can only 
                assume was his own bare hands cause we sure as hell never found a weapon. Denver, June 29, two men 
                shot in the head until they don’t have a head, their skeletons dismantled. Salt Lake, July 15, and
                we would love to know how he did this one, all the blood drained from her body and used to paint some 
                seriously freaky shit all over the walls. And these are just three cases from your baby brother’s 
                rapidly growing file. I could go on and on
    
    WINCHESTER: don’t stop on my account. I love a good monologue. It’s like I’m on CSI.
    
    HENRIKSEN:  You are even more of a fucked up sonuvabitch than I thought if you’re okay with what Sam’s being doing 
                on his summer vacation.
    
    WINCHESTER: Hey, I’m on death row, remember?
    
    HENRIKSEN:  You don’t have to be
    
    WINCHESTER: he’s my brother
    
    HENRIKSEN:  he’s a psychopath
    
    WINCHESTER: that too.
    
    HENRIKSEN:  And that’s it? You’re gonna sell yourself so little Sammy can keep on truckin’?
    
    WINCHESTER: You have no idea
    
    HENRIKSEN:  what was that
    
    WINCHESTER: the hell
    
    HENRIKSEN:  stay down
    
    WINCHESTER: fuck
    
    
    
    
    End of recording.

#3 **PALM TREO 650 CELLULAR PHONE** , inbox February-November 2008. (History unknown, files unavailable from database):

11.11.2008 10:53  
was that u?

05.15.2008 12:21  
no

05.10.2008 03:45  
u need to stop this

05.02.2008 23:27  
just let me know ur still alive

04.22.2008 13:31  
fuck u

03.31.2008 09:02  
sam?

03.31.2008 07:30  
ur lying

03.31.2008 07:25  
when i find u im gonna kill u. and then im gonna kill him 4 bein such an idiot

03.31.2008 07:18  
what have u done 2 him?

03.31.2008 06:56  
pick up u asshole

03.30.2008 22:07  
dont do this. dont trust her

03.16.2008 14:33  
made u look 

03.02.2008 04:41  
yeah ok

03.02.2008 01:19  
im not sorry

03.01.2008 16:22  
ok. u wanna play it this way fine by me. get ur sorry ass back here so i can roast it on this lovely bonfire. and by bonfire i mean all the shit she’s been feeding u. 

03.01.2008 16:14  
funny story. i saw that blonde chick from that bar again. suddenly realised where ive seen her b4.

03.01.2008 16:09  
im gonna kill u

03.01.2008 16:03  
pick up

02.23.2008 13:29  
asshole. she better be hot

02.23.2008 12:38  
where the fuck r u?

02.23.2008 10:16  
where r u?

02.17.2008 23:42  
hey stud. blonde @ 3oclock is so checkin u out

02.10.2008 19:55  
ur a funny guy xx

02.10.2008 19:06  
extra cheese no pineapple

02.07.2008 15:37  
so looks like it was grandma after all. c u @ cemetery. byob

 

#4 **CASSETTE TAPES** 1-4, circa 19??, origins unknown (see also: projected thermography? Audio telepathy? (Ventriloquism?)):

Cassette tape #1, labelled ‘Led Zeppelin IV’:

`Dean, I er, this is real, okay? You’re not going crazy, I, my powers have... I can talk to you through this thing and er, sorry about your tape, I guess, but I need to-` 


Cassette tape #2, labelled ‘Bad Company’:

`Don’t turn this off, Dean, please-` 


Cassette tape #3, labelled ‘Master of Puppets’:

`Yeah, er, it’s me again. Sorry, I, it didn’t have to be like this, but I need to talk to you, I need you to listen to me. Sorry. You can still steer, I’m I’m not gonna make you drive where I want you to or anything, I swear I’ll let your hands go as soon as, as soon as. I just need... Look, Dean, I didn’t mean. I didn’t want. For things to happen like this. But you can’t honestly say that if, if I’d made a deal for you, you wouldn’t be doing everything. Anything. So I, er. It’s still me, you know. This is still me. Does that make it worse? Maybe, I guess, but what would I have done if you’d... We’re just too screwed up to do this without each other. I can’t do this without... Look, er, go North, okay? Go to Canada, or, or go down to Mexico or something. Take Bobby and Ellen. Get out of the country before.... Just, just get out, Dean. I’m gonna let you go now, b-` 


Cassette tape #4, labelled ‘Back in Black’:

`All this is for you, okay? Whatever you... Whatever you hear. Whatever happens. I’m doing this for you.` 


#5 **PHOTOGRAPH** , persons unknown; circa 19??:

Artifacts preserved according to the wishes of Our Lord.

+


End file.
